


Silent Reminisce

by TheSilentChloey



Series: Claymore Alternate Universes [2]
Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Claymore AU, Other, Part of the TSC series, The Silent Chloey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentChloey/pseuds/TheSilentChloey
Summary: An unofficial entry for SF's Write Your Butt Off II Round 20 Theme:“I believed that the darkness would give me strength, but how naïve of me to believe that...our hearts have to be stronger than the darkness churning within us…” A character often times walks their own path, using the above quote however you see fit, write about a character who has come to regret either their actions or powers that they obtained in some way, and realise that they are too far gone to turn back.





	Silent Reminisce

The soft breeze blew her long blond hair back off of her face as the small woman made her way onwards to a place known for its beautiful mountainous terrain. Silver eyes swept the area as she focused on the yoki within the area. Not many would come this far, she knew. After all this was quite close to her hometown which the former number two of the Organization had since been guarding from the other half-yoma. It had been a long time since anyone dared to enter her domain and as she pulled the hood up to hide her face (mostly her eyes which shone like pure silver) the old warrior tread lightly to conceal her presence. Again silver eyes scanned the ridge upon which she was delicately picking her way along, to the clearing in the forest where the warrior she'd been tracking had stopped.

Light steps and swift movement between rocks would have almost been impossible for a human- though for a half-yoma like her...it was child's play.

She came upon the clearing after neatly leaping down the northern face of the sheer cliff below her, a leap that she timed just perfectly.

Again she scanned for anything out of place, after all, one could never be too careful.

~*~

The soft clinking of metal betrayed the presence of the old warrior's quarry. She spotted the one she had been tracking and felt the all too familiar pang in her chest as the child whipped around to face her, "**You...who...rraaaah...who...are…**"

An impassive façade was on her face as she gently dropped her hood, silver eyes clear to be seen, she spoke and her voice was soft yet it carried well, "I am the former Number Two of the Organization, The Silent Chloey." She crossed her right hand against her chest and politely bowed, "I came because...I thought I could help you, no because I _ should _ help you."

The warrior did her best to relax and the now named Chloey, watched the struggle, pain lacing through her chest. The girl's yoki was nearly completely out of control, doubtless she didn't have long before the yoma half took over her completely. The girl managed to force it down she was panting heavily, “I believed that the yoma would give me strength, but how naïve of me to believe that...the hearts of us half-yoma have to be stronger than the yoma churning within us…” the girl let out a pained groan as her yoki shot up again, "**I only wanted...to stop...them…**"

Chloey winced and she reached for the blade on her back, her sword she never parted with since the time she finished being a trainee, "I see." the once silent warrior said softly,

"**Please...please…**"

"It will be painless." She said calmly and faster than the human eye could blink, the blade moved, whipping the air before her and through sheer strength alone hitting the girl before her. A few seconds passed before the girl's face relaxed and the flow of yoki stopped completely. A sad smile crossed Chloey's face. The girl's yoki gone. She would never have to live her life as an awakened being.

The sound of rushing feet caught up with her and Chloey flicked her blade clean of the blood, setting the sword back onto her back and pulling her hood up. Only when she turned did she see the familiar faces of her comrades, those who hid with her living out more human lives did she speak again, "We need to give her a human burial." She said as she picked up the child's blade. An unfamiliar emblem looked back at her as one of the taller members of the group nodded, another one spoke,

"That's all well and good but you know the Organization might be put on notice, right?"

"They have been ignoring Lido for the past fourteen years, I do not think they'll bother to investigate a warrior dying- as you well know from our time there were some who would get humans to end them, Meg." Chloey reminded her.

"That's not…" Meg grunted in annoyance.

"Chloey's right Meg. We've seen it before, remember?" The woman who spoke was playing with one of her pigtails uncertainly

"Sure, sure, Claire, but I don't physically see I'll remind you." Meg snorted,

"You got what I meant sister." Claire replied, hands falling to her side as she sighed.

"So we bury her, right Captain?" A particularly long haired woman asked, from behind the tallest members of their group,

"Well duh Bella, of course we do." Said another girl of almost the exact same height as Bella,

"Honestly Leah…" Bella groaned, "You are always so rash-"

"Hey!" Leah yelled back, "That's not-"

Another young woman with long hair spoke up, "I believe that Captain Chloey said we should give this warrior a human burial, so to answer the question-"

"We do." Chloey said ending the discussion. For being the smallest in the group, Chloey was only above the others by rank alone, she was no leader. The others all sighed. "Look sharp, there may be trouble afoot."

Fourteen years was a very long time by warrior standards, as most didn't make it past seven, yet Chloey herself had seen no fewer than three Number Ones rise and fall, one becoming the Abyssal Creature of the South, Luciela, a failed attempt at using the soul link to control another warrior and stop them from becoming an awakened being. The Elegant Hysteria, who made a brutal massacre on Rockwell hill, killing almost all of the warriors present sent to cut her down and lastly...Rosemary, once the Number Twenty-two of the Organization, the girl rose through the ranks to be ahead of the small warrior, but only because Chloey herself tried to keep her true power under wraps as much as she could.

Number Two was a comfortable rank, and as such, respectable for the soul survivor of one of the most brutal trainee classes to ever grace the Organization's training halls. Chloey had left the Organization behind and reclaimed her life in Lido, becoming both its protector and huntress as she tried to put that life behind her as much as humanly possible- as if it were so simple to call it all just a bad dream and never have to face that again. She sighed as she thought on the now dead girl's words.

A Number One had fallen very recently, Chloey knew. She had sensed it happen. And there was an extremely dangerous awakened being on the loose. Of course Chloey knew she'd be able to take it down, but not without the risk of exposure. Still as she and the others worked on the grave for the girl Chloey knew that the creatures of the Abyss would not stay quiet for much longer. The weakest one, Luciela would die.

The grave done, Chloey firmly pushed the child's sword into the ground, the warrior's emblem upside down. The words echoed inside her mind.

_ “I believed that the yoma would give me strength, but how naïve of me to believe that...the hearts of us half-yoma have to be stronger than the yoma churning within us…” _

Well Chloey supposed that the girl had a point there. It was true that the yoki within her would eventually corrupt her like the girl, and she too, would eventually become that which every half-yoma hated- an awakened being. Yet for all that talk from the Organization about a deserter's life being one of misery…

Chloey sighed. They were wrong about that.

Her life since she left the Organization behind was peaceful, though perhaps it was because Chloey's hometown, Lido was a place where she frequently stepped in to protect and help them. The added reason being she was the last survivor of the children of Lord Thomas deLupia perhaps played a role as well. Her father was well liked and quite popular with the townsfolk, and had been a skilled hunter, teaching the young Chloey all that he knew.

The small warrior was greeted by nearly every person in town as they returned and waiting in the rebuilt home of Chloey's childhood was a snow white wolf, snoring away, a low whistle from Chloey saw the large animal stood up and yawned widely. The wolf stretched and yawned again before coming to sniff at the small woman, "Hello Kate." Chloey spoke and the wolf's tail wagged,

"Hmm...yes. Wake me from my restful nap." The wolf said calmly, "It was such a pleasant dream."

"How's Henry?" Chloey asked and the wolf turned to lead the way inside the house.

"As normal." Kate replied as Chloey walked past them to the drawing room.

Fourteen years was a long time for a small boy to become a man after all. Laid upon the chase lounge was a thin frail young man with bright grey eyes and almost white hair. Of course Henry was the stray child that Chloey had gone out of her way to save, going against the normal perception for a so called "Claymore" when she took the boy on, knowing he would never be able to care for himself, and knowing he would never be able to stand on his own two feet without her to brace him. "Hey big sis, you're home." He smiled looking up at her. A small stab of pain laced her briefly,

"Of course, I promised I would return Henry."

He laughed, "Thanks sis." He grinned now, "Oh, and Rufus told me this really cool joke."

Chloey smiled softly, "Did he now?"

"Yeah he asked how many tomes it would take to change the world."

Chloey smiled, "Did he tell you?" She asked,

"Just one." Henry grinned, "And I asked him which one and he didn't know the answer. Tee, hee."

Chloey calmly sat beside the boy, "I see." She was lost in thought as Henry chattered about his day, the words of the young half-yoma fresh in her mind. The old warrior moved to her desk and wrote in her diary, wondering on what she would have done differently. A sigh escaped her. It would be foolish to challenge the Organization at her current strength. She would have to wait a little while more. Besides she had Henry to watch over. That was fulfilling enough for her.


End file.
